


“他”

by OmarIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BE开头BE结尾BE的平方, M/M, 中年丧偶很惨了, 仿生人AU, 回忆穿插
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: 主人公Dean失去伴侣后无法从悲伤中走出来，于是定制了与Castiel外貌相同的仿生人陪伴度日，在回忆的漩涡和亲友的不解中，开启一段心灵之旅。





	“他”

**Author's Note:**

> 后现代生活AU，仿生人，无意识觉醒。斜体为回忆部分。

模样是参照的婚礼录像，比实际看起来年轻一些，没有深凹的眼圈和劳累的细纹，英俊却很空洞，它站在那里，目中空无一物，等待所有者的授权激活。“把拇指放在‘他’的左掌掌心，DNA识别确认后手续就完成了。”工程师轻按操作面板，仿生人抬起了左肢，它没有指纹，掌间的纹路是统一的，好和真正的人类区分。Dean伸出拇指，动作有些僵硬，他不太信任科技，至今不肯给车子装智能安全驾驶系统，做出现在这个决定，他一定是疯了。机器的瞳孔闪烁出火焰般的蓝色光晕，慢慢头部转动看向所有者，聚焦，微笑，“你好，Dean。”连声音做得都很像，低沉、金属质感的沙哑，同时又很温暖。“使用指导可以在这里调取……还有任何不满意的……”工程师的话模糊成一片，在很远很远的地方飘着，Dean和仿生人对视着，完美的复制品，没有灵魂的机器，摆设、玩具，那不是他。

 

“你的交通工具没有安装智能驾驶系统，”机器站在Impala跟前用它的高科技镭射眼做扫描，“地盘最近一次保养维修已超过六个月，刹车碟老化……”它歪过脑袋观察车内的驾驶室，“没有防抱死和循环检测……潜在威胁63%，由我驾驶会更安全，请授权！”它摊开手掌。

Dean看着对方歪脑袋的样子，是定制时特别要求的，Cas的习惯，他苦笑了一下，“给我上车。”

“您的住址路过校区，会对学生产生威胁……”

“闭嘴！”它立刻闭上了嘴，至少这个命令有用，Dean打着发动机，开着他那不可靠、没有智能系统、63%几率杀死学生的交通工具，返回住所。

 

屋子还是老样子，有些凌乱散发着不好的味道，桌上搁着喝空的啤酒瓶和几个披萨盒子，出门前Dean想过要收拾一下，可是为什么呢，好像今天是什么大日子，或者要来什么贵客，哦，那玩意甚至不是人类，何必呢。他将外套随意地搁在鞋箱上，打开所经之处的照明，一路走到卧房里，停下，突然忘记了原本的打算。

“天，你就站在那里？”

“你可以要求我留在客厅，那我将不会进入客房。”回答完毕，机器开始扫描房间的情况，目光落在床头的相框上，它收缩瞳孔调整焦距，好识别照片里的人物。

“喂，你在干什么？”

“我很遗憾，请节哀。”

照片是六年前新年倒数拍的，庆祝他们交往满两年纪念，天寒地冻的凌晨、巨大的世纪钟、烟花、滑稽的2011年荧光眼镜、还有Cas被出其不意亲吻后吃惊的表情，Dean很喜欢那张照片，换了几处住所都把它放在卧室里，好时不时看见能会心一笑。Dean有种被冒犯的感觉，走过去反扣了相框，他还没可悲到要接受一台机器的哀悼和同情。他甩了对方一眼，想起了原本要做的事情，拉开衣橱，略过一排严肃的正装，抽出一套居家的服饰丢在床上。

“穿这个，内衣呃……”他翻找了一会儿，突然回过头，仿生人还穿着出厂的工装，激活前工程师询问要不要再看看身体结构的细节，以便再做调整，Dean拒绝了，觉得不体面。无论仿生人看起来像不像Cas，都无所谓，给什么就拿什么，只想带着那玩意快点离开，不惹人耳目。因为心里清楚一切都是假的，那玩意没有感觉，不会疼也不会流泪流汗，穿不穿内衣全凭所有者的意志，这很荒谬，为什么要穿原本要脱掉的东西呢？

“脱掉衣服，我想看。”他命令道。

Cas很少拍照，体型数据无法从婚礼录像中精确得到， Dean是地球上少数几个见过常年套在硬挺西装下一身好肉的人。因为属于敏感性服务，体型设计的工程师是个仿生人，面无表情地按照客户要求修改3D建模，这让Dean觉得容易一些。最终效果已经呈现在眼前，结实、精壮、有些性感，肌肉和线条都恰到好处，或许胸肌轮廓太明显了一些，Dean的视线一路扫到下腹，又迅速移开。老天，他都是四十岁的人了，还是无法控制住面红耳赤，干咽了一次后，抬起视线，验收“最重要的部分”——他最爱的老二，像是杂志里的、色情片、橱窗里的；自然形态的、多毛的、割掉包皮的、勃起的、粗壮昂扬、活跃兴奋；放在手里、含在嘴里、和更深的地方；撸动、挑逗、舔舐、吸允、抽插、兴奋、高潮、延迟、射精……他静默的端详着那根仿生老二，什么感觉都没有，悬在健美的大腿之间，仿佛一块囊肿。

“成人模式需要重新授权。”它摊开手掌。

“出去。”他闭上了眼睛，把画面清除掉。

 

_Castiel_ _，奇怪的名字，严肃的神情中带着略略紧张，目光移动中已然出卖了心迹，却认为自己不露痕迹。职场总是这样，沉闷的表面下，是暗流。_

_“还有别的可以帮的？”Dean_ _收拾工具包。_

_“咖啡。”_

_“你可以自己动手。”_

_“我知道。”_

_事情就这么决定了，他们一同下到车库，若无其事地去自己的车位，一前一后离开大楼。Dean_ _的黑斑羚前出现辆豪华林肯，甩着流线型的车尾引路，两车就像城市丛林里追逐不休，消失了大楼林立的街道中……_

_Dean_ _将滚烫的舌头舔向对方扬起的脖颈，咸的汗水、柑橘古龙水、和浓烈的欲望，爬上硬朗的颚骨，布满刺刺胡渣的面颊，冲进淡粉色的双唇之间，他们相互争夺起所剩不多的呼吸。揪起硬挺的风衣衣领，粗暴地扯动中和西装一起褪下肩头，插进衬衫里的手指，触到肌肤的那刻兴奋得颤动起来，卸下白日的严肃矜持，露出本色。_

_裤子从胯间滑落时，Castiel_ _站在那里，轻扫裸露的身体，没有任何不自在，Dean_ _的视线下探时他勾起嘴角，像是某种鼓励。“我们该先淋浴……或者……”舌头抵在下唇停顿、玩味，不洁的暗示随着眉锋挑起，宽厚的手掌攀上Dean_ _的后颈，不断拉开的距离中，他们没有断开视线，Castiel_ _垂下眼睛俯视，拇指在Dean_ _的下唇徘徊。_

_Dean_ _的舌尖触到对方的指缘，不洁的味道，他想了解更多。上下牙协同合作，咬合中一寸寸吞掉猎物，收缩的双唇将拇指包裹得恰到好处，外部静止时，舌头活跃地在湿润的外皮上又舔又蹭，啃咬、吸吮。_

_奇异的电流滑过蓝色的虹膜，喉结翻滚中吐出一声轻叹，“这次别再用牙齿。”_

_“如你所愿。”_

迷迷糊糊中Dean闻到煎蛋的香味，以为是自己的幻觉，直勾勾地瞪着天花板花了几分钟把脑子装回颅腔，突然意识到屋子里不止他一个。

“你在干什么！”

“早，Dean。”机器穿着Dean下厨专用的围裙，举着平底锅和锅铲，食物正滋滋冒着热烟。“距离你赶到上班地点还有二十分钟，建议你洗漱后带上早餐出门。”

“不需要，路上能买到吃的。”或许还没有完全醒，Dean的情绪很不好。令他不爽的是，那玩意擅作主张地当起了保姆，好让他觉得自己是个生活不能自理的废物。他没好气地走去卫生间，好尽量赶在“建议时间”里出发。

“你的三明治早晨。”食物被精心包装，放在个小纸盒里，认真地递上。

“不需要。”

“冰箱的补给已经不多，我可以代为采购，需要你的授权。”

“不要。”

“还有什么可以帮助你的？”

“没有。”

“祝你今天过得愉快。”它微笑着道别。

 

打开门时Dean并不应该显得过于吃惊，过于整洁的环境依旧如针尖般刺激了他，仿生人礼貌地站在厨房的位置，恰到好处的微笑仿佛是在等待被夸奖。

“你把东西都归置了我去哪里找？”Dean皱着眉头撩拨门口一沓信函，好把东西搞乱，然后是一阵松饼和烤肉的香味钻进鼻子，“谁让你做晚饭了，我已经吃过了。”绕过餐桌，莫名其妙地在客厅里晃了一整圈，所见之处都已经打扫完毕，他停在正中央，脑子里一片空白。他和Cas下班的时间起码差了两三个小时，与其无所事事，Dean会利用等待的时间做些家务，久而久之也习惯了，他们没再用过家政，没再让仿生人进过门。多么方便多么能干，让屋主人活像个白痴！

“规矩是这样的，没有命令，不准碰任何东西，原地待着直到我回来。”他瞥了眼丰盛的晚餐，口腔不自觉地湿润起来，视线拉回，仿生人依旧保持着礼貌的微笑，对抱怨照单全收。“别给我这幅脸！”对方眨了下眼睛，似乎是听明白了，略微收敛了表情，依旧耐心而友好。“你就是台机器，没有感觉，别装得有感情一样，为什么要让机器做表情，关掉！”“情绪模式关闭，确认。”它的表情完全消失了，显露出机器的一面，冰冷没有生气。瞬间屋子安静得可怕，Dean干咽着，喉咙的回声传到耳朵里，静默给了大脑思考的空间，他望着那张熟悉的脸，幽蓝色的眼睛……被爱，被需要，仿佛整个世界只剩他们的相互凝视，再也没有了。

“回房间……呃，不，去阳台，或者哪里，待在我看不见的地方。”仿生人转动视线作出了自己的判断，径直走向书房。

 

_“留下过夜吧。”Cas_ _从被单下伸出手扣在腕部。_

_“恐怕不行，这两天房东要收租了，看不见人那疯子会闯进去乱来的。” Dean_ _瞥了眼丢在门口的袜子。自从半月前天雷勾地火般相遇，每次分别都愈发困难，总是折腾到很晚，总是黏黏糊糊、脱不开身，不可抗的吸引力将他们捆绑在一起，也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样。_

_“正好我也要退租了，Roman_ _的项目快结束了。”_

_“哦，那祝你找好运，别再被中介牵着走。”Dean_ _假装没有听懂，从同伴章鱼般的缠绕中挣脱出去捡回袜子。等他回到床尾，屁股刚一落下，黏人的触手又四面八方地爬上后背，其中一根舔舐着他的耳廓，留下湿滑的水迹。“真的要走了，Cas_ _？”_

_“我们交往吧？”_

_“什么？”他们扯开些距离，扭着脖子对视，对方蓝色的瞳孔中饱浸温存的渴求。_

_“项目就要结束了，但是我还想见你。”_

_“好吧，你知道我在哪个大厦上班，所以……”_

_“你听到我说的，不只是见面、打炮——虽然基本我们就干这个了——是想说，稳定下来。”_

_如果Dean_ _说没想到这点绝对是自欺欺人，Cas_ _过于迷恋他，事情发展得太顺太梦幻，戳破气泡的瞬间，往往是急转直下的节点。“Cas_ _……”他没有勇气说出下面的话。_

_“噢！”一瞬间，满心的希望撞得粉碎，四肢和目光一并缩回了床榻的深处，遮盖住胸口隐形的重击，在下唇留下一排发白的咬痕。_

_“我们呃……”Dean_ _系上裤子，胡乱扯扯揉得皱巴巴的法兰绒衬衫，“明天再说吧，你知道维修部在哪里。”_

_“我可以让助手扫尾。”好像被戳憋的气球，甚至不愿多看一眼。_

_“不一定非得是我，这个城市还有成千的漂亮屁股……”他想要打趣，发出声音却如此令人厌恶，最后噎在喉咙里碾成一声叹气，“很高兴认识你，抱歉，我要走了。”_

仿生人独自站在不开灯的书房里，黑暗中可以看见眼球里幽幽的蓝光正在做变焦，机械式地朝着开门的房间扫描，等待所有者的下一步指示。

“来卧房。”跟进来，脱掉衣服，等待授权。Dean略过仿生人等待的手掌，下达命令，它就会照做，一个顺从的玩具。他伸出麻木的手指去触碰仿生的肌肤，柔软、温热，甚至会在被触碰后皱缩，那不是真的，合成材料下无数的电路在疯狂地计算和工作，他知道下面是什么。时间极度缓慢地拖行，在他迟钝的神经下划出走过的痕迹，一切变得隔离而陌生，干什么、为什么，只是本能中的一小部分说，他需要。“确认。”仿生人的面部突然柔和起来，重新变得丰富而有生气，和日间模式不同，此刻嘴角曲成暧昧的角度，它握住按在掌心的拇指，摩挲着虎口的位置，引来酥酥麻麻的触感。“你想怎么要，Dean？”

什么、为什么、如何……Dean被一台机器的问题难住了，答案，这不是他想要的。

 

_“啊嚏，啊~~~_ _”_

_“祝你健康。”_

_“哼？”Dean_ _白了他的傻大个弟弟一眼，把最后一笼子猫放在了视障儿童康复院的门口。_

_“回去时你就管小狗和乌龟先生吧，猫毛把你害得够呛的，老兄。”Sam_ _幸灾乐祸地清点小动物的数量。_

_“什么，不是送给小孩儿玩的吗？”_

_“今天是小动物日，活动结束还得还给流浪宠物中心。”_

_“所以它们也算是按小时计费的服务业咯？”_

_“Dean_ _，这里都是儿童，别乱开黄腔。”_

_Dean_ _做了个投降的姿势，在Sam_ _领着猫猫狗狗开展工作时，挠着奇痒无比的鼻子折回他的宝贝车，想着把后座的猫毛清理掉，一个熟悉的身影站在车头，歪着脑袋阅读车牌。这是世界上最后一个能想到会再见到Cas_ _的地方，已经十多天没有联系了，事情已经过去了，至少他这么认为，约炮就是这样，激情过后各奔东西，无牵无挂最好不过。_

_“来参加小动物日？”_ _介于上一次分别异常尴尬，Dean_ _想不到更好的话题。_

_“我路过的。”回答完全站不住脚，没人会路过儿童院，它甚至不在城区里。_

_“事情顺利吗，找到新住处了？”_

_“找不到合适的，就续租了。”_

_Dean_ _干咽了一下，公寓是为了Roman_ _的项目租下的，意味着Cas_ _依旧住在距离他工作不足两个街区的地方，意味着极有可能在街上偶遇，甚至还分享了同一个夜店的炮友，该死！长长的尴尬中，Sam_ _东张西望走过来，万分惊讶地看着汽车旁的两人。世界就是这么小，Sam_ _早就认识Castiel_ _了，同为福利院的捐助人，活动日照过几次面，Cas_ _工作很忙甚少造访，但每次签支票异常慷慨，或许是这儿最慷慨的，Sam_ _很感激这个有点沉默的善人。_

_“什…你和…你和他……耶稣上帝！”Sam_ _烦躁地摸着下巴颏，试图理出头绪，他眺望着Cas_ _的林肯远去的那条路仰天长叹，然后用世界上最不友好的眼神瞪着亲哥，“如果你把孩子们最大的捐助人吓跑了，我这辈子都不会放过你。”_

_“好像我知道他是谁一样，打炮前跟你请示一下好不好！”Dean_ _瞪了回去，心里像堵了团脏棉球般难受。_

“去床上……”

仿生人试图拉动他的胳膊一起，Dean还站在原地，不知道该如何进行下去，世界上最自然而然的事情，突然变得很陌生，身体在牵扯中撕裂成两份，一半叫嚣着动物的本能，一半如枯朽的死肉。八个月，他无法正视身体的需求，记忆的碎片反反复复在他的心里划出累累伤痕， _起伏的胸膛、滚烫的呼吸、脖颈湿成一片的汗水……_ 遇到干燥冰冷空气粉碎成更小的尖锐颗粒，泼溅四散，疼痛又麻木。

Dean爬到仿生人的身上，指尖从额头滑到下颚，那暧昧的神情、微张的嘴角、和半垂的眼皮下高速运转的人工智能，没有思想，只有精确的数据，将对象里里外外透析个遍。深呼吸之后，他撞进了机器的嘴唇，咬合、喘息、甚至是加重的鼻息都惟妙惟肖，那根仿真舌头灵巧地游移在对方的唇齿之间，恰到好处中夺走呼吸。Dean中止了接触，略略意外地重新审视机器，亲吻如此逼真，却是假的，他分不清，于是再次尝试。他将手指插进对方的头发里揪，仿生人很快也对他做了同样的事情，正如Cas喜欢做的。Cas有很多小动作，揪头发、咬耳垂、蹭脚踝、数背脊有多少节骨头，Dean习惯被反复摆弄，直到痒痒的感觉惹起一身激灵。他狠揪起仿生人的头发迫使其后仰，咬住耳垂，松开以后，他得到了相同的回馈。实验变得很无趣，因为都可以得偿所愿。

“翻过去。”无需多说，对方已经摆好了姿势，丰满的两股间，呈现出淡粉色的穴口。这让Dean发笑，画面太像过度修饰的色情片，人类的后庭根本不长那样。直接没入两根手指，仿生人抬起头部发出喘气。说明书上介绍过，仿生人无需适应过程，就算把整个拳头塞进去，也照单全收。Dean停下无意义的事情，在掌心倒了些润滑液，手法粗暴地将自己撸起来，过程比他估计得更久一些，好像落灰的老爷车，费力地运作。“我可以帮你。”那对眼睛精准地捕捉到对象的状况，提出了最优的出路。塞进机器的嘴巴里，或者借助有力的机械臂，效果一定很卓群，“趴好，别看！”Dean是个固执的家伙。

 

_“基本上，你是个混蛋。”_

_“谢谢夸奖。”Dean_ _没好气地接过咖啡，不忘白弟弟凶狠的一眼。_

_“他看起来人不赖，为什么不呢？”_

_“为什么不……”他丧气地摇起脑袋，“你看见他开的豪车了么，你该去看看他租的高级公寓。他在Roman_ _做一个月的活得到的报酬，数字我都不敢想。再看看你老哥……根本没可能。”_

_“他不像是这种人，至少我接触下来挺好说话的。”_

_“那是因为你们都是常春藤的高材生，我跟他就是两个星球的人。有次会议室短路了，我在旁边修开关，甚至怀疑他说出来的术语是不是外星人发明的。他就是金枝头飞下来的奥黛丽，临时找个乡巴佬寻欢作乐，我也倒乐意奉陪，罗马假日总是要结束的。”_

_“男主角是个记者，不是乡巴佬。”_

_“好极了。”_

_Sam_ _被气得一时接不上话，自讨没趣地搅拌起蔬菜沙拉，酝酿了很久，“我看出你的问题了，是父亲……”_

_“必须提他吗？”_

_话题向不好的方面倾斜，Sam_ _清了清嗓子继续，“我们没有正常的童年，总是奔波个不停，每次想安定下来，总有状况发生……”_

_“是啊，比如你远走高飞了。”_

_“抱歉，Dean_ _，我必须这么做，这是我的人生。”_

_“说到你，你以为你摆脱他的影响了吗？找到生活，安定下来了吗？那高个芭比叫什么来着的，Jessica_ _？”_

_“别开这个头！”Sam_ _面露不满，推着盘子的边缘缓和气氛，“毋庸置疑我们都受到了影响，如果遇到对的人，至少我尝试了，你呢？”_

_“为什么这么肯定他就是对的人，先知么？”_

_“你很清楚这是白白的错失，因为你是个混球。”_

_“贱人！”_

“感觉真好，对，就这样，呃……Dean。”这是色情片常用的语调，这让背后的人感到无聊，“闭嘴。”仿生人没有再说话，依旧配合着节奏发出享受的喘息。它享受吗？答案心知肚明。Dean顶送着胯部，在极其平淡甚至无聊的运动里，默默承受后腰积攒的劳损。曾以为自己永远不会厌倦，至少不是在老到不举之前，恐怖的预言还是成真了，疲惫、厌倦、消沉、无法投入，每一次插入比之前更为无力，渐渐沉下去再也提不起来……

包覆突然抽离了，Dean惊讶地回到现实中，和面露忧虑的机器对视，命令未撤销不能说话，它用恰到好处的力量拂过所有者紧绷的肩头，轻轻一推，全部的力气从Dean的身上溜走，绵软的躯干向后摔在了床榻的中央。温柔的啃咬在胸肌上铺展开，施惠者毛茸茸的脑袋出现在余光里，记忆的碎渣翻搅起来，像千万只蚂蚁往心里钻，一并触发了最痛的地方。

“停下来……”它更加卖力。“停下来，该死的！”他掐住机器的脖子，发狠地推到远处。“滚出去！滚！”房门开合的声响，远处的淋浴声，仿生人按部就班地收拾残局。干燥的空气开始卷噬皮肤上汗水，哪怕只是一小点，也不肯放过。体温在远离他，感知在远离他，痛苦也松开了魔爪。现在房间是空的，床是空的，他也是。

 

_“你认为的那些都是错的！”Cas_ _突然出现在维修室的门口，披着风衣提着公事包，来得很匆忙且气势汹汹。_

_“我……去倒杯咖啡。”同办公室的Garth_ _见机溜了，留下两个当事人对峙。_

_“C-_ _有什么要维修的吗？”Dean_ _把手按在工具箱上故作镇定。_

_“我不是常春藤的。”_

_“什……”_

_“我不是什么常春藤的高材生！”他紧绷着下颚，一字一顿地澄清。_

_“你跟Sam_ _聊过了？”Dean_ _想了一下，天底下也就那贱人会出卖亲哥。_

_“他试图劝说我再给你个机会，我又不蠢。”_

_“当然，你是风险投资师嘛。”他耸耸肩。_

_“你说什么！”Cas_ _大步走了过来，隔着桌子揪起Dean_ _的领口，“让我们把事情说清楚——第一，是普通社区大学；第二，我工作很努力；你拒绝的，我绝不会再提，别想拿这个反复羞辱我……”_

_“这是第三还是第四条，有点缺氧。”Dean_ _伸着舌头，没想到对方力气这么大。_

_“Roman_ _刚给了我分红股份，技术上我已经是你的老板了，端正你的态度，不然就滚蛋。”_

_松开的瞬间心脏在Dean_ _的胸口狂跳，成年以后他还没那么怕过一个人，更何况是前炮友，算是头一遭。_

_“告诉Sam_ _别担心福利院的事情，支票会定期寄的。”Cas_ _捡起地上的公文包，冷冷地丢下最后一句。_

“祝你度过愉快的周末。”

Dean驱车到福利院，最近在改造教室的媒体设备需要重新排线，这是他的老本行。善举是很难持之以恒的，Cas去世的时候Dean拿出了一半的遗产捐给了福利院，因为他害怕自己某天也忽遭不测留下未了的心愿。以前他只是个现实主义者，现在，只有无妄的悲观。

院内的义工都认识他，知道发生的事情，为了避免那些反反复复的安慰话，做活时Dean把鸭舌帽戴得很低。孩子们在义工的指导下展开活动，欢声笑语为空气带来丝丝悦动，Dean记得其中的几个孩子，哪个也对猫毛过敏、哪个的脑袋卡在栏杆里、哪个万圣节向他要过糖、哪个喜欢揪Cas的风衣，还有几个幸运接受手术康复的，圣诞合照还挂在院长的办公室墙上。这是Cas用柔软的善心构筑的乐园，Dean知道自己必须回到这里，比家更贴近的地方。

 

_“你搞上我们老板新合伙人的事情是真的吗？”_

_Garth_ _突然来了一句，Dean_ _喝到一半的咖啡全喷在桌上，咳嗽了半天才缓过来，“谁在传八卦？”_

_“所有人。”_

_“什么所有人？”_

_“大伙都这么说。”联想今早茶水间女士们殷殷切切含糊闪烁的问候，事情八九不离十了。_

_“是你小子漏出去的吧？”_

_“冤枉呐！”Garth_ _作投降姿态，“资料室的Becky_ _，我出去时她正好路过。”_

_“八婆。”Dean_ _没好气地吐了一句，烦躁地叩击桌板。_

_“对了，刚才Charlie_ _打电话说11_ _楼的电路有问题，网线通不进去。”_

_“你不能去看吗？”_

_“我特别推荐了你，毕竟那是你男朋友的新办公室。”_

_在一连串的打击下，Dean_ _闭上眼睛，假装只是咖啡因过量的副作用，在他终于有勇气提着工具箱出门时，Garth_ _幸灾乐祸地比了两个大拇指。_

_“通了通了，你就是大救星。”Charlie_ _飞快地电击鼠标，开始安装网络。手里忙着却不耽误她一心二用地聊天，“我今天早上听了个八卦，你跟这个……”_

_“闭嘴。”穿过办公区时，Dean_ _就像参加彩虹游行的花车女王般耀眼，接受无数目光的洗礼，他已经不知道能不能活过今天。_

_“明白了。”丫头作了个致敬的手势，“他挺可爱的，有点呆板，我们肯定处得好，发展成闺蜜，开开睡衣派对什么的。”_

_“他的脾气可不好，别惹。”_

_“听Becky_ _说，是办公室angry sex_ _，她都激动地写你们的同人文了。”_

_“我这就去杀了她。”_

_“O-M-G_ _，你们真的做了。”Becky_ _从她的格子间里爬出来，用着中邪般的眼神看着她的男一号，“谁是攻，谁是受，总是这么冲突激烈吗？”_

_“你有毛病，Becky_ _，我要给你的上司发邮件强制你看心理医生。”_

_“你在等待一个人控制你、摆布你，将你玩弄于鼓掌之间，不要压抑内心的渴望。”_

_Dean_ _的大脑拉出一根医疗剧宣布死亡的直线。_

“嗨，小鬼头。”Charlie从门里出来一头扑进Dean的怀里，“好了，好了。”Dean摸着对方的红发，好像安慰个孩子。“看看你，都当妈了。”他瞥头看向满地的玩具。当年酷到不行的IT女孩已为人母，眼角的周围透露着新生命诞生的喜悦。他们聊了聊近况，主要是奶瓶和尿布，Dean没有什么可以交代的，葬礼之后他的生活基本停摆了。

“Hannah找到我，说留了个职位只等我复工。”

“同妻Hannah？”

“哈哈，你还记得？”Charlie哈哈大笑起来，这是他们私底下的玩笑，回忆起当年Hannah作为Cas的助手鞍前马后得来的绰号。“回过来，我想等孩子满一岁。正好想起了，这儿有个车行在招有经验的技工修复古董车，我可以帮你投简历。”

“现在在电话局挺好的。”

“之前我看见报道说需要维修仿生人的技工，你去专业培训一下呢？”

“仿生人……”Dean嘴角不自觉抽动一下。

“我知道你不爱现代科技，但是干那个待遇优厚，自从……”Charlie还是以前的急性子，话都冲出来了才意识到。

“没关系的，我要这么多钱做什么。”

“你还好吗？”她抓住Dean的手捏了捏。

“老样子呗。”

“最近和Sam联系吗？”

“每周一次，你知道他很忙。”

“我可以打给Garth……”

“不用，”Dean神情严肃，“不用了。”

 

_“Biggerson’s_ _？”眼看到了午休时段，Dean_ _朝Garth_ _的办公桌丢了团废纸。_

_“有约了。”_

_“未婚妻叫什么？”他调侃着说。_

_“是Charlie_ _。”Garth_ _拖着长音，倒是希望哪天走运了。_

_“那正好呀，一起呗。”Dean_ _拿起椅背的外套。_

_“哎哎，不行啊，你不能去。”_

_Dean_ _露出狐疑，“搞什么小动作呢，是你们拉拉的秘密？”_

_“哎呀，你自己吃呗。”_

_Dean_ _倒也不介意一个人，毕竟Garth_ _和Charlie_ _叽叽喳喳，落个清净也好。晃着腿走出大楼，拐角冒出辆眼熟的林肯从路口缓缓驶来，Dean_ _希望是自己在臆想，毕竟Castiel_ _只在Roman_ _这儿挂职，两个星期都过得风平浪静，不幸的是车牌号已经对上了，等他来得及看清方向盘后面的人，Cas_ _和邻座的Hannah_ _擦身而过驶向从大楼出来的Charlie_ _和Garth_ _。拉拉集会把他排除在外的缘由，无非是要讨好他们的新上司，Dean_ _冷笑一声甩着膀子去买Biggerson’s_ _。_

_“你不去只好便宜瘦皮猴（Garth_ _）了？”Dean_ _挥动两张前排的棒球票。无论什么时候，做哥哥的总是会想到给Sam_ _留一份，不幸的是他那爱心泛滥的弟弟已经把时间留给了流浪动物中心。“我也是不明白了，你为狗痴狂干嘛不自己养一条，非要每周去撸野狗？”_

_“不是野狗，都是被遗弃或者有疾病的，它们需要更多照顾。”_

_“行吧，别玩猫就行，完事了打电话给我，我开车来接你。”_

_“呃，不用了，晚上有约了。”_

_“嗯？”Dean_ _眯起眼睛，不会好意地调侃，“我们Sammy_ _终于走出阴影重出江湖了？”_

_“不是…是……一个朋友。”_

_“你有我不认识的朋友吗，一起呗。”_

_“最好不要。”Sam_ _面露尴尬。_

_“谁！”他有了不好的预感。_

_“呃……Castiel_ _，”弟弟知道Dean_ _的脾气连忙解释，“是福利院的事情，想讨论一下周末的活动流程。”_

_“好极了。”Dean_ _很郁闷，胸口堵得慌，不经意间，好像全世界都站到了他的对立面成了Castiel_ _的坚强后盾，必须想想对策了。_

“你没有吃晚饭。”仿生人自带的体检系统扫过进门的人，又盯着Dean手里的半打啤酒，“如果你打算全部喝掉，将达到醉酒状态。”

“是……”Dean摆摆手，“闭嘴，滚到书房里去。”

“为了你的健康着想，建议先进食。”这次机器没有从命，一定是什么生命优先的蠢规则，“现在开始烹饪，十二分钟后可以享用。”

“我就想醉酒不行吗？”

“会危机到你的肝脏，可能引发呕吐、晕厥和强烈的身体不适。”

“好极了，正打算如此。”Dean将啤酒重重砸在桌上粗暴地拆封，磕掉瓶盖仰头一口气喝掉半瓶，他赌气式地瞪着对面挑衅，“你又能怎么样呢？”

“一旦有生命危险，我会救你。”

“救我……”他哼了一声，低头转动酒瓶，回忆伴随着气泡冲出瓶口，“为什么不救你自己呢，Cas，你甚至来不及喝一口……你死了记得么，你死了！”酒瓶随着话音重重砸到墙上，碎片和液体四溅。

仿生人走了过来，扫描了地板的碎玻璃，站在Dean的面前。“你的情绪波动很大，建议休息。”

“闭嘴，闭上嘴，关闭！干！”他记得机器有个强制关闭按钮，就在后颈椎上，于是一把钳住，用力之大直到胳膊开始发抖。仿生人失去了行动力，笔直站立一动不动，瞳孔背后的蓝光闪烁三次后渐渐熄灭。事物本该都停下来，却挡不住眼泪夺眶而出，他捧起那张一模一样的脸，模模糊糊间好像Cas最后的样子。从没想过一个活生生的人会走得这么快这么突然，前一秒还在说话，后一秒……紧紧抱住没有生命的躯干，更接近想要抓住的东西，他的Cas，他的唯一。

 

_“耶稣上帝，De_ _……”_

_Dean_ _拨开想要拦路的弟弟大步流星地走向Cas_ _所处的方位。听Garth_ _夸赞被带去的法餐厅多么多么高档多么多么好吃已经很要命了，Sam_ _提及人在组织活动上无以伦比的调理简直让人抓狂，慷慨的Castiel_ _、优秀的Castiel_ _、万能的Castiel_ _……他的承受力终于到了顶点，并且以一种最为低级的方式发泄出来，撸起袖子直接对峙，即便道理完全站不住脚。_

_“我知道你在耍什么把戏，觉得赢了是不是？”_

_“那么豆子先生呢……”Cas_ _正把着孩童的的手指点在盲文书凸点上一个个字读，皱起眉头完全不想理会。_

_“那是谁？”孩子奶声奶气地问。_

_“那个是……臭脸先生。”_

_“嗯，臭脸先生有话要跟眯眼混球-_ _先生说。”Dean_ _也不甘示弱。_

_Cas_ _猛地抬起头，用不可思议地目光瞪他，“脏字，认真的吗？”_

_Dean_ _意识到自己过火了，点了下头，“抱歉。”_

_“别乱来，Dean_ _，别在这儿。”Sam_ _已经赶过来打圆场。_

_“是他挑起的，到处扮好人，好让我里外不是人，哈？”_

_Cas_ _温柔地和孩子耳语了几句支开，站到平视的角度收拢表情，“或者你本来就不是好人呢？”上前一步，“别以为世界是围着你转的，我有自己的处事原则。”再上一步，“你该审视一下自己，为什么这么混蛋。”他们的鼻尖差不多要撞上了，“比如做做公益，别来找茬。”盲文书重重拍在Dean_ _的胸口上，说话人卷着风衣大步离开。_

_“做做公益……”Dean_ _做着怪腔，随后翻了翻书页，“哈，上面有文字对照的，作弊呢？”余光中出现了Sam_ _怒不可遏的脸，正无处撒泼的他立刻回瞪，“干嘛？”_

_“别逼我揍你。”_

“Sam？”弟弟的突然造访杀了个措手不及，Dean挡在门缝间眼看事情要败露。

“Charlie说你那天不太好，让我最好还是过来看看。”

“至少可以先打个电话，万一我不在呢？”

Sam耸耸肩，自从搬到别的城市打拼，兄弟见面少了很多，葬礼以后Dean说需要整理头绪，于是联系就更少。Dean的日渐消沉让弟弟颇为担心，下飞机风尘仆仆而来，却给堵在门外。

“我需要一个人静静，你来的不是时候。”

“好吧，我先去找酒店，等你准备好了，随时聊。”Dean木纳地点头，正准备将门合上，Sam的大手一把抵住，“跟我说话，不能再这样了，大家都很担心你。”

“知道了。”Dean皱起眉头，继续关门的动作。

“我有张名片，她可以帮你。”

“随便吧。”

“Dean，看着我……”兄弟对视，Sam太了解他了，“你做了什么，不会……”他把拇指扣在哥哥的下眼睑寻找吸毒的证据。

“滚开！”Dean无比厌恶地别开脑袋，这次他真的要关门了。

“让我进去！”

事情就这么败露了，在Sam看见仿生人的瞬间，震惊地完全僵住，恐怖写满了全脸。仿生人以静止模式坐在餐桌椅上，这两天Dean都是那么吃饭的。“这是……那个是……Dean！”“天呐……”“你病了，你需要帮助！给Bobby打电话，让他跟你谈谈，老天，这不正常，你疯了知道么！”Sam的声音在空中飘着，靡靡之音回荡在屋子里，仿生人一动不动，全然不知一触即发的家庭风暴。

 

_“让他进来吧。”_

_“没必要吧，再说10_ _分钟后Roman_ _先生的会议……”_

_在Dean_ _偷听门内的对话时，Hannah_ _阴着脸拉开门，以极其不友好的眼色指示他进入。_

_“我不记得叫过维修。”Cas_ _一边整理文件一边说。_

_“咳。”Dean_ _浑身不自在，毕竟众叛亲离是他自找的，经过长达一周的纠结，以及Sam_ _语重心长的教诲洗脑后，终于鼓足勇气踏进这间办公室。_

_“3_ _分钟后我要下楼了，如果没事的话……”Cas_ _的语气很冷淡，工作模式的他极其注重谈话效率。_

_“我是来道歉的，事情不必搞这么僵。”Dean_ _将双手置于身前，摆出参加美国总统葬礼般沉重的表情，他投降了。_

_“好吧。”_

_“好吧？”原本准备迎接奚落，对方如此轻易地接收让他有点错愕，“那我们没事了？”_

_“出去时让Hannah_ _再进来一下。”Cas_ _的目光很冷，仿佛从不认识眼前的人一样。_

_Dean_ _半张着嘴，总觉得应该再说点什么。嘿，很高兴给你打炮、祝你找到更合适的、其实我不介意重温旧好，一炮泯恩仇怎么样……潮红的面颊、健美的裸体、口交、热辣无比……脑袋里呼呼地闪出邪念。“你没有别的事要做吗？”回过神来时Cas_ _提着资料夹擦身而过，余光略过领口的肌肤，想象在上面留下啃咬和舔舐的痕迹，那一刻，他意识到自己简直是世界上最大的笨蛋。_

“Bobby？”

“Bobby。”

“小子们。”老头向Impala招招手停到指定位置，Sam先下车过去说了几句，Dean熄掉引擎从反光镜里扫了眼后排的仿生人，这个周末过得必然不会轻松。“我看一下……”阅历丰富如Bobby，此刻也外头斜眉瞪大了眼睛，看看后座再看看Dean，和Sam交换了个眼神，“扯犊子呢！”他的口头禅。

“你好，Bobby。”人工智能识别了来者。

“它一直这么说话？”Bobby注意到机器没有表情也没有语调。

“把情绪模式关掉了。我一路都试过了，惟妙惟肖。”

Bobby重重叹气了一声，点点头招呼人进屋坐，刚迈开腿，“等等，它就别跟来了，放车库吧。”

Dean没有说话，对仿生人瞥了下脑袋算是表态，毕竟他现在最不需要的就是冲撞家人。屋内展开的谈话无非是安慰话和语重心长的说教，不知不觉已经拧开第二瓶酒。Sam看了看时间表示要去赶飞机，留下Dean帮老头打打杂整理头绪。Bobby的小屋保持着二十年如一的简朴，充满怀旧意味，Dean从后备箱取出工具盒开始着手更换老化的线路。

“我四十岁都没你这么娇弱。”看着Dean举起一捆电缆时勉强的样子老头调侃起来。

“呃……岁月不饶人嘛。”用力一推，东西总算甩到货架上，回头看看地上生锈的电机不由活动手腕。

“它能干活吗？”

“啊？”

“车库里那个。”

“我以为你不喜欢科技产物。”

“我又不是你，好用的工具为什么不用。”Bobby白了一眼。

事实证明仿生人的力量递上两三个成年人，不会青筋暴起气喘吁吁，它面无表情地拖动重物放在指定位置，按部就班。Dean偷瞄着Bobby，不知道老头对仿生人到底什么态度，也不敢挑起话题。

 

Bobby的小屋占据了Dean青少年时期大部分回忆，父亲出去做活会把两个小子寄存于此，他在这儿学会了开车，偷偷连夜开到十万八千里远去看摇滚演出，又在后台门缝里观察歌手和骨肉皮打炮。小床底下还有一箱卡带是他的“财产”，划过变淡的手写标签，追忆起摇滚的黄金年代。随手抽出一盘卡带，想插入外壳发黄的随身听里，却发现里头已经插着一盘，他阅读标签，Top Zep Tracks 13 xx，确定关系后送给Cas的第一个礼物，因为没有播放器特意驱车到小屋，一人插着一边的耳机蜷在床上共享，做着青少年才会做的腻歪事情。按下播放键，随身听没有出声，东西已经很旧了，上一次读取就有走音的问题，拿着东西去车库，那儿有工作台可以维修。

本不该被吓到，是他命令仿生人待在车库的，“有什么能帮助你的？”忘记调成静态模式了。Dean没有理它，打开工作台的台灯，“你或许需要这个。”鼻子底下递来一把小小的螺丝刀。找不到无法运作的原因，他沮丧地揉揉酸胀的眼睛，将拆得七零八落的部件往外一推，“让我试试？我刚下载了这个型号的组装说明。”他没有向往常那样发火，或许是太累了，他走出车库独自站在微凉的夜空下。

“给你，可以用了。”他戴上耳机， _这段中，他们十指相扣，双唇咬合在一起，_ _Robort Plant_ _走音的咆哮中，他解开Cas_ _的衬衣，下一段高潮前，手掌拂过平滑的小腹探入裤腰，呻吟代替乐章进行下去……_ 仿生人依旧站在身边，微微抬头似乎被繁星吸引，或许已经下载了伽利略开始的全部天文知识，以备所有者突然问起。按下停止键时，现实代替回忆继续播放，他将拇指放在了仿生人的掌心。

 

_“嗨，勇敢的心。”_

_“嗨，哈利·波特。”_

_“是赫敏！Sam_ _呢？”_

_“路上打了电话，他还在想办法把自己塞进紧身衣里。”_

_“值得期待。”_

_这是Dean_ _在Charlie_ _家过的第二个万圣节，客厅里已经坐着些奇装异服的男男女女，屋主人用余光指了指人群中一位精灵女王，是她今晚要想方设法搞上的对象。_

_门铃响起，Cas_ _穿着平日上班的风衣正装，和神奇女侠Hannah_ _一同出现，因为和大伙都不熟便由Charlie_ _引荐。_

_“你扮的是什么？”Dean_ _突然冒了一句。_

_Cas_ _低头看了看，他是这里唯一没有变装出席的，这时Hannah_ _出来解围，挽起上司的袖管，“康斯坦丁。”_

_“那你得改改口音。”Dean_ _记得驱魔人是英国佬。_

_“再加一顶假发。”Charlie_ _补充道。_

_一圈人坐下边吃披萨边玩真心话大冒险，指针转动中大伙笑得前仰后合，Charlie_ _当然是最积极的，她巴不得踊跃表现好在凌晨之前泡上精灵女王。箭头停在了Dean_ _的面前，“上一次让你感觉良好的事情。”_

_“呜呼~~_ _”周围冒出意味深长的耻笑，有人喊了个夜店的名字，Cas_ _垂下眼睛表情很不自在。_

_“上个周末，有人……骑在我的背上……”叙述人故意挤眉弄眼，引发周围更多的怪笑。_

_“咦，谁让你说十八禁的事情了。”Charlie_ _吐吐舌头。_

_“思想这么龌龊，我说骑在背上干嘛了吗？”_

_“不是你最爱的体位么，牛仔？”_

_“就一帮小孩子。”_

_“哎？”_

_Dean_ _知道听起来很假，不过自从被甩脸以后，他的确改过自新连续三个周末去福利院报道当义工了，介于他的良好表现，Sam_ _终于赏光去了棒球赛。“周末我们跟孩子们一起玩，他可受欢迎了。”Sam_ _笑笑补充，从蝙蝠侠的面具后朝Cas_ _看。Dean_ _顺着弟弟的目光去看康斯坦丁，后者挤出个颇为复杂的浅笑。_

_“看见帐篷在动就不要闯进来！”“咦~~_ _”Dean_ _捂住眼睛，好把赫敏和精灵女王互啃的画面从脑内清除，派对到了后半程，他那傻弟弟已经给长尾巴的小狼女勾走了，百无聊赖只有去阳台吹风，拉开门时，康斯坦丁双手插在风衣口袋里歪着脑袋，可能是在等蝙蝠侠的信号吧。_

_“啤酒？”_

_“不，我还得送Hannah_ _回家。”Cas_ _顿了顿，等Dean_ _美美喝了一口后，“我很感激你为孩子们做的，之前对你说话的……”_

_“你说得对……做做公益，让人感觉良好。”_

_Cas_ _抿了下嘴唇，有些话卡在喉咙里，“我也有些过火了，很欠考虑。”_

_“呐，既然我们达成了共识，你看送走超人女士以后……”Dean_ _能感觉到对方眼角流露出的意愿。_

_“不。”。_

哐哐哐，“你是和……它在里头吗？”在Bobby的敲门声中Dean惊醒过来，松开了怀里的仿生人，轻轻摇晃脑袋恢复意识。在老头面前他永远都是长不大的小孩，眼下的局面更让他脸红耳热，昨晚发生过什么已心照不宣，只有赶紧穿上衣服遮羞。

一路都很沉默，他们驱车到公墓，共同面对着Karen Singer的墓碑开启了正式的谈话。“我的妻子死了快十年了，十年里再也找不到能替代她在我心中和生活中的那个人，我试过，但不行。有时我很害怕，想着哪天突然中风了，连上个厕所都爬不起来怎么办。然后那玩意就发明了，很多独居老人都用，照顾生活起居，甚至送终。你不是第一个这么做的人，我甚至不敢说非常意外，你和Cas……该死的！”Bobby情绪有些波动，调整了一下继续，“等我死了，我知道会有两个兔崽子给我料理后事，我很放心，可是你……那始终是机器，不会死也不会变老，等你七老八十了，它还是现在的模样，不能一直活在幻觉里，再残酷的现实，也得生吞下去，人之所以为人，我们是幸存者，这是我作为一个过来人的忠告。”

道理难道他不懂吗？每一个被真相刺痛而惊醒的夜里，理智在激烈的情感中碾压殆尽，软弱、崩溃、了无生趣，他根本幸存不下来。昨夜完事后他亲自打理机器，将激情的残余从仿真的发丝中拭去，拂过眉角时微微颤动的睫毛，变焦时张大的瞳圈，好像它真的为此而感激一样。真的、假的、幻想、自欺欺人也罢，他将之拥入怀中，热量渐渐传递过来，不再只有他的体温，八个月来他第一次感受到温暖。

 

_“介意我请你一杯吗？”虽然不觉得Cas_ _会是那种流连夜店的类型，既然撞上了也没必要躲，Dean_ _大大方方走过去，一屁股坐下。_

_“你好，Dean_ _。”Cas_ _挤出个微笑。_

_这时衣着风骚的店员摇着屁股过来，Dean_ _在递上小费时故意往和服务生腰带里塞，上演风月场常有的调情，同伴并没有在意，眼中一片黯淡。“有发现感兴趣的吗？”Dean_ _故意用肩膀蹭他，两人碰了一杯。_

_“没有。”Cas_ _露出袖管里手表确认时间，还不到午夜，“只是过来打发时间。”_

_“一起打发呗？”他暗示道。_

_“有约了。”_

_Dean_ _挠挠头，不能说自己很失望，“好吧，那幸运的家伙是谁，要我的话肯定不会让你等。”_

_Cas_ _抿了下嘴角，“我想我已经习惯了，总是在等……”他喃喃道。_

_Dean_ _知道自己不该多嘴，毕竟跟他没有关系，说错了什么又得惹麻烦，酝酿了几次以后，“所以传言是真的？今天来公司的那个是你男朋友……呃，别这么看我，是八婆Becky_ _传的。”不是有意道听途说的，只是男主角被描述成肖恩·康纳利般魅力四射的多金男很难不让人好奇。_

_“他不是我男朋友，”Cas_ _垂下眼睛斟酌着，“只是认识很久了。”_

_“但是这个点约见的话……不是要批判你的私生活啊，你看我也是‘随遇而安’。”Cas_ _咬着嘴唇，话到嘴边又没了，他叹了口气，手伸进内袋，将一张酒店门卡放在桌上，五星级。“干，令人期待哈？”Dean_ _干笑着，联想到自己狭小破旧的公寓。_

_“受宠若惊。”Cas_ _完全没有笑意的打趣出卖着真实的想法。_

_“除非你不想去，除非你宁可在这儿，跟我在一起。”他伸出跟手指点在对方想取回卡片的手背上。_

_“我必须去。”_

_“是吗？”_

“它在哪儿？”“离开前锁车库了，它会自己走出来吗？”“我设了静止状态……”一丝恐惧从Dean的眼中划过，他们在小屋里里外外搜寻，没有发现仿生人的踪迹。他掏出手机，想起制造公司在上面装了个监控应用，这是他第一次激活，而陌生的操作界面让他更为着急，滑动屏幕的手指不住发抖起来。Sam一直主张退掉仿生人，或许乘他外出时带走了？该死的！他胡思乱想起来。“您的仿生人在半小时前发出条警告信息。”“什么意思？”Dean之前有意屏蔽了通知信息，乖乖待在家里就是，解除黑名单后，一条带有惊叹号的失联警告跳出来。机器配有定位，如果被非法关闭导致无法追踪，事情可能没那么简单。“我们应该打电话给Jody警官。”Bobby还算沉着冷静，他记得这一带几个老人家里发生过仿生人失窃的悬案，盗贼利用老年人行动不便，将价值不菲的仿生人偷走改装后倒卖到黑市，俨然形成了新的地下产业。

报案、做笔录、等待，Dean的脑子糊成一片。他想告诉自己不要在意，只是寻常的入室盗窃，相信警方会追回损失。最坏的情况，就是给警局又添上一宗悬案，杳无音信。或许这不是坏事，毕竟整个旅途就是由它引发的，现在丢了，问题迎刃而解，Sam就不会那么严苛，Bobby不再担心。让它去吧……冰冷的感觉适时地爬了上来，迫使呼吸短促起来，呼~吸~呼~吸~，耳蜗深处回荡着护工的呼喊…… _“他失去意识多久了？采取过急救吗？先生！必须快点！”，_ 他呆呆地瘫坐了Cas身边，他永远失去了他……

 

_Cas_ _把下颚抵在Dean_ _的额头上，手指无意识地在床伴肩头的位置绕圈，薄薄的墙板里传来老鼠急促的脚步声，或许是为了赶上窗外隆隆划过的红眼班机。“我该走了。”说完以后他们依旧保持缠绕，谁都没有动弹的意思。_

_“很晚了，反正约会也吹了。”Dean_ _能感到Cas_ _想留下。_

_“我会有大麻烦的。”他说得很平静，完全不后悔这个决定。_

_“让他操自己呗。”_

_“你不了解他，事情不会这么算了的。”_

_“听起来像个混蛋？”_

_“他是。”_

_“为什么不干脆拒绝？”_

_“对他不行，”Cas_ _的手掌拂过Dean_ _的胸肌，“Michael_ _是我的第一个。”他们来自同一个小镇、同一条街，对Michael_ _的崇拜充斥了Cas_ _的整个青春期，像个冷板凳的替补，等待渺茫的机会，期待每个夏天没有着落时回到故乡重温旧梦。_

_“老天，这得二十年，他一直这么对你？”_

_“雷曼兄弟破产以后他去希腊找机会，很多年都没见了。”金融风暴虽然过去很多年，影响却从没停止过，大批行业精英失业，新人更举步维艰，Cas_ _在艰难的环境里为自己赢得一席之地。“这两年投资环境转好，通过我的关系回来，我想Michael_ _已经通过晚餐的时间说服Roman_ _了。”_

_“明明是你先来的，他不能过河拆桥。”_

_“他们是真正的精英阶层、常春藤。他……他从不承诺，让我等着，去大学等着、找工作等着、失业等着、去希腊……我又不蠢。我希望我有勇气对他说不，但是……房卡还是在口袋里不是吗？” Cas_ _露出不经意的笑，又往同伴身上贴了帖。_

_Dean_ _没有接话，而是琢磨起其中有没有另一层意思。在他更深入接触Cas_ _以后，觉得这么一个逻辑严谨、处事冷静的人，不像是会作出想要和刚认识不久的炮友发展关系、贸贸然举动的人。那天约得很急，Dean_ _或多或少感觉到当时Cas_ _压力很大，几乎是职业病，火急火燎地办事后，突然抛出提议，如今想来其中必然有某种联系。_

“找到了？”

“你还是别进去了，Dean！”Jody警官试图拦住去路。现场很乱，不少探头探脑的居民被治安官挡在教堂门外，一些好事者窃窃私语着。

不管怎么样Dean冲进大堂，眼前的场景仿佛迎面而来的大锤，倒抽一口凉气钉在原地——仿生人被绑在十字架上，扒掉了衣服，肌肤上写着污秽的标语，黑蓝色的液体从四肢的撕裂出流出，脑袋掉了一半损毁严重，它睁着眼睛，没有痛苦——脉搏在耳朵里眼里狂跳，他抬起头直视光线，整个天花板开始疯狂地旋转……

社会对于仿生人的恶意一直存在，在就业形势不好的郊区更甚，Jody安慰不是针对他个人的行为。或许这就是针对他呢？暗喻禁忌！批判肉欲！惩罚罪孽！“就是那个人吧？”“…够变态的…”“滚出去！滚出社区！”他们不知道、不关心、不在乎，被送上邢台的，是个天使。

 

_几乎是一夜之间，Michael_ _得到了楼里最敞亮的办公室，Charlie_ _突然得到了Cas_ _留下的办公室受宠若惊，和Hannah_ _吃了顿简餐了解人员变动，事情就这么落定了， Castiel_ _悄无声息地消失了。Dean_ _没耽误一秒冲向公寓，有些事还需要当面确认。_

_“甚至不道别吗？”_

_“我想你不会在意，但，的确很没有礼貌，抱歉。”行李已经打成大大小小的纸箱，房间突然很空，Cas_ _穿着平时那件风衣站在其中，尤为的孤单。_

_“是因为我吗？”_

_“不是……”他掩饰性地露出微笑，“只是做了十年前就该做的，再也不了。”_

_“那你接下来去哪儿？”_

_“租个小点的房子，接受现实。”Cas_ _失业了，他看起来很好。_

_“我那里怎么样？”_

_“很温馨、明亮……”_

_“扯淡！”_

_“我占用的面积不会很大。”_

_“我知道。”_

“很遗憾发生如此不幸的事情，我们已竭力修复，请重新授权。”

仿生人读取了掌心的DNA后，对着所有者露出第一次见面时的微笑，“你好，Dean。”它是全新的，完美、顺从、没有记忆，不会像科幻电影一样对人类的恶行怀恨在心，一遍遍服从命令的不知疲倦。

Dean告诉过自己不要这样了，放弃它，将不好的记忆抛诸脑后，或许来一次旅行，远走高飞。曾经的他那么热忱、积极、憧憬，因为Cas会支持他，考虑周祥、互助互补、共同进退，他们可以去任何地方，他们想过去任何地方。可是他还在这里，徘徊、彷徨，失去目标。以最短的路线带着仿生人回家，至少他还可以退回原点，最后的壁垒。

 

“你这个病态的杂种！”Gabriel咬牙切齿地挡在车头，气到浑身发抖。他有充分的理由，他的弟弟，他的Cas，被吊在十字架上任人羞辱。有时Dean会忘记，不止是他在悲痛。“你不能这么做，不能对他这么做！这是扭曲、错误的！”那个曾经风趣的大哥用粗暴的言语控诉着，敲着车窗，对复制品吐口水，抛弃尊严地咆哮。“你没有这个权利，我要告你！你会下地狱的！去死吧！”

Dean希望自己下地狱，任由恶魔剜下骨肉，肉体代替内心的疼痛……“你该集中注意力驾驶。”它善意地提醒。

 

_“你肯定是Dean_ _咯，百闻不如一见。”Gabriel_ _在弟弟的男友胳膊上重重一锤，眼睛却黏在送门的姜饼屋上。这是Dean_ _初次拜访Cas_ _的家人，度过确立关系后的第一个圣诞节。_

_Cas_ _带着Dean_ _参观了屋子、小镇、童年的游乐场，和他失贞的露天汽车电影院广场。讲述这些时，Cas_ _不再是不苟言笑的风投师，嘴角腼腆的笑意仿佛回到情窦初开的年纪。巨大的荧幕下，他们放低靠背依偎在一起，打开怀旧电台重温老掉牙的浪漫桥段，熄灭引擎后车窗周围结起水雾，屏障筑起，Dean_ _将手伸进Cas_ _纯纯的驯鹿毛衣里……_

_Impala_ _的后座足够容纳他们温存缠绵，Dean_ _望着越来越大的凝水滴头脑还有些飘飘然。_

_“你觉得太快了吗？我有点兴奋，说太多了，Gabriel_ _也够烦的……”_

_“嗯？”_

_“Dean_ _……”_

_“嘘嘘，”他将同伴的脑袋按下去，“听……”Cas_ _贴在他的胸口，聆听起有力跳动的心脏，他们属于彼此。_

Dean决定了，中止目前的不当行为，不是因为Sam或者Bobby或是Gabriel，他知道自己在沦陷、下沉、埋没在记忆的灰尘中无法自拔，知道有一天分不清真假，再也认不出自己。

曾经那很容易，找个人搭讪，说好规则，带去最近的旅社。年轻的脸庞擦身而过，用轻浮而不屑打量着，打开约炮软件相互对暗号，他如此苍老，完全被排除在游戏之外。有个小子对形单影只的“老家伙”产生好奇，恬不知耻地凑过来，或许夜深了，或许是虚荣心，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着年轻气盛的欲火，他接受了橄榄枝。

“哇，你不是要带我去什么荒地分尸吧。”“去前面的旅店。”“好浪漫呀，老兄……” Dean不知道现在的人都是什么毛病，出来找乐子，同时又拒绝过多的慷慨，对方歪了歪脑袋，他们走进小巷。他打算这么做，这很简单，既然可以和机器做，面对真人不该是问题。小子已经褪下牛仔裤，倚在墙上崛起屁股，“上吧，爹地，我喜欢老伙计。”

他已经老到可以被唤作父辈了吗？那孩子多大？二十？但愿场地的保安验明了身份证，不然就有大麻烦了。最初在福利院认识的孩子们如今也应该到这个年纪了，在黑暗的世界里摸索描绘绚烂的人生，是否记得将Dean当马骑的时光，单纯、不带歧义。罪恶感鞭打在他的神经上，这是错的，是病态，他不能这么做。

伴随不解和咒骂，他离开了巷子，汽车、道路、公寓、门；他以最快的速度逃离，餐厅、客厅、卧房、床，一步步接近最终的庇护；仿生人抬起头，聚焦、微笑、等待授权……脑海里回荡着劝导、指责、咒骂、一切的一切是错的，那什么又是对的？他委身跪在床沿，分开了它的双膝……

 

_“你看起好像被人爆了。”_

_“是的，Raphael_ _，欧洲板，我要被‘干’到这个季度结束。”Cas_ _瘫坐在沙发里，死鱼一样盯着头顶的装饰灯。_

_“进门脱鞋，给做家务的人一点尊重。”Dean_ _用拖鞋踢着同伴的皮鞋头，顺便拿起沙发上一条胳膊给自己的屁股腾出空间，他靠到Cas_ _身上，扯着领结在领口松开的地方落下安慰的亲吻。“家里还有松饼，烤一下就能吃。”_

_“吃不动了，你把我抬到床上去好么。”_

_“唔……”Dean_ _还在忙于在颈间做标记，超过十四个小时没看见人，超过三天没有做爱，他有权索取更多。咔哒一声，弹簧皮带头松开，他的手顺着裤料缝隙滑了进去。_

_“我好累，Dean_ _。”Cas_ _浅吻着对方的额头作回应，身体依旧瘫软在沙发里无法动弹。_

_“享受就好。”他的手精准地找到目标，麻利地套弄，软肉在刺激下逐渐丰满起来，“憋坏了，它会抗议的。”_

_“它的主人差不多快死了。”_

_“我看还有口气。”Dean_ _给了Cas_ _一个黏糊糊的亲吻，身体顺势压了下去，把腿插到同伴的双膝之间。_

_“…明天……”句子被碾得支离破碎，Cas_ _托着Dean_ _的肩膀，缠绕更为紧密。_

_“明天的明天再说，我要你，就现在。”他们扯开一些距离对视，Dean_ _知道自己胜券在握。Cas_ _突然笑起来，一定有了什么龌龊的想法，Dean_ _就在他的腰部捉弄起来。_

_“好吧，好吧，其实没什么，只是在想，你欲壑难填，不如买个仿生人，至少让我喘口气。”_

_“什么？那种瘆人的性爱玩偶？”_

_“听说感觉很真实，值得一试。”_

_“我才不要和机器做，没想到你是这种口味。” Dean_ _抬起半根眉毛摇头，顺便把同伴的头发揉得乱七八糟以示惩罚，“或者，万一那玩意比你活好，不会有危机么？”_

_“我真的希望你放过我。”_

_“绝不！”_

_Cas_ _的气色很不好，最近的一个项目让他很头疼，常常焦虑得半夜在空地上做俯卧撑，该死的欧洲时间。今天依旧超过午夜才归来，瘫坐着解开领结透气。“啤酒？”他累得话都说不出，僵直地点点头。_

_“Cas_ _？Cas_ _！天……干！看着我……救命！”_

_救护车赶到时，已经太晚了。_

“很可口。”Dean挖了一大口苹果馅的热派，津津有味地咀嚼。仿生人端坐在餐桌对面，露出微笑。“周末多做一些，好带去给孩子，不要太甜，蛀牙就不好了，好心办坏事。”它点点头，加入日程。盘子一扫而空，这边刚放下叉子，另一只手端起啤酒，一声长长的饱嗝儿，晚餐解决。

“等等……”仿生人正欲收走盘子，Dean扣住其手腕，对方不解，歪着脑袋等待命令。“有东西给你。”

他掏出Cas的戒指，戴在了它的无名指上。

 

_“怎么了，乖猫咪？”突然被搂个满怀，Dean_ _受宠若惊，明天就是婚礼，他能感到在后脑勺里摩挲的手指传达的焦虑。_

_“我很害怕。”_

_“嗯？你不会是打算上演逃跑新娘吧？”他拍拍大猫的背，“是你最早提的，全是按照你愿望。”_

_Cas_ _点点头松开，玩弄着指尖的戒圈，还在适应它的存在，“突然之间……永远……干！我觉得……”_

_“知道了，你以为我不害怕吗，二十年以后，两具皱巴巴的僵尸黏在一起？”_

_“去你的，不好笑。”Cas_ _皱起眉头。_

_“永远，_ _你知道我的意思。”_

_“我知道。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是一个悲剧开头悲剧结尾穿插又一个回忆中的悲剧，BE平方的故事架构，结尾类似《黑镜》的基调，问题并不会解决，苦涩的生活还要继续下去。希望大家不要打我，相互伤害继续相约十三季~2333


End file.
